Reigniting the Ardent Flame
by Foreveralways101
Summary: After years of ruling Tamaran, Starfire decides it's finally time to return to Earth. Dick has taken up the cowl once again and is now Gotham's permanent guardian. Once they meet again, years of pain and love resurface. Things are not as they once were. But with some help from their daughter and Dick's protégé, will this once passionate love be rekindled?


**Hello readers! I've read fanfiction for quite a while now- first story I ever read on here was actually a TT story! I've written a few but in the ATLA and Naruto fandom. Please be kind, this is my first TT and DC centric story. Please review, any feedback is welcome.**

**Important: for anyone interested, I'm one of the main supporters for the save season six campaign that's growing at the moment. Since the Go series is doing well with kids, many of us are petitioning for season six of the original. Trust me, this time there is probability for season six with TTG's success. If you'd like to help out and get more information, please PM me! The fandom needs to unite for this to happen. Just tweet #saveseasonsix and you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, it belongs to Mr. Murakami and CN, and the characters belong to DC**.

* * *

The rooftops were strangely silent at the moment. The moon hung above, full and illuminating, with stars surrounding it that blanketed the dark sky.

The black clad man with the bat symbol across his chest looked out over his city pensively as he resided on top of Wayne Enterprises. He silently yet observantly surveyed his city, ready to jump at the slightest movement of criminal activity.

This was how it had always been, and how it always should be. Gotham would fall apart without her nocturnal guardian there to defend her. Here he stood, scoping every empty street corner, every dark shadow dancing in the alley ways, the pitch darkness of the night surrounding him. The only sound of an occasional vehicle passing by.

As the Dark Knight rested his large, black steel toed boot on the head of a gargoyle statue, he couldn't help but look back on the life this city had provided him since that fateful night at the circus.

These were the very buildings that he'd swung off of as a child. The very street corners where he'd taken down his first petty criminals as a nine-year-old dressed in a colorful costume. Those were his best moments, fighting alongside _his_ mentor, _his_ Batman.

But now, Dick Grayson is once again the Batman. While he had filled Bruce's place multiple times in the past, this was different. He'd been Gotham's permanent Batman for close to a decade now, since his mentor set off to launch Batman Incorporated and to build new bases for the Justice League worldwide.

That had left Dick to defend Gotham, work with the core Justice League, the Titans, and overall, raise Bruce's only biological son.

_If only he knew how much that kid needs him_, the hero contemplated, not for the first time. _He just turned sixteen. He needs a father. I've done my best, but damn it, Bruce, I can't-_

The man's thoughts were cut off as he sensed a stealthy red and green figure drop down behind him on the roof. Batman smirked as he recognized his protégé's signature crouch. While the boy had indeed improved drastically and could sneak up on almost anyone, his mentor wasn't just anyone.

"Nice drop, Robin. Though you might want to work on your pacing. You went a little fast at the end and I knew it was you."

The teenage hero scowled at his error and stood upright beside his mentor. Damian had grown tall since he'd first come to Gotham, now almost Dick's height. He had a narrow, strong jaw, chiseled cheek bones, and a well-muscled torso. As he aged, the boy resembled Bruce even more. He had Bruce's strong, bulking build and his handsome face.

His Robin outfit was a similar design to his childhood one, only absent his old trademark hood, now sporting black combat boots and a larger utility belt. While he still had anger issues, Damian had mellowed out very much since he hit puberty, and Dick could not be prouder of his pupil.

The Dark Knight turned to his partner and smirked. "You need to remember who taught you that move in the first place," he teased lightly.

The young man scoffed and crossed his gloved hands over his chest. "You got lucky. While you're off daydreaming, I was actually patrolling the east district of the city. You know, where the major crime happens?"

Dick rolled his eyes behind the cowl and turned to the younger. "Anything happen over there?"

"The usual," the pupil replied in a bored tone. "Two robberies, an attempted rape, and an assault. I took care of it and left the perpetrators tied up to a street lamp for the police. What about that tip we received about the drug transaction by the docks? Or the Joker?"

Grayson couldn't help but chuckle. The boy was so much like he was as a teenage Robin; never entertained for long with usual crimes and always wanting something exciting and challenging to do during patrol.

"No. Red Robin is still investigating that claim, though it may be very soon. This sector has been quiet, and Joker's still locked up at Arkham for the moment. He's getting kind of old, so he's not as swift at getting out as he used to be. We might as well call it a night, there's nothing left for now. We should go check in with the commissioner before we head home."

The boy grumbled, but reluctantly agreed.

The Dynamic Duo made their way to the Batmobile hidden in the cover of shadows in an abandoned alley.

Once they were en route back to the usual meet up, Dick looked to his young charge. "Damian, is something wrong?"

Robin stayed silent as he watched the empty streets of Gotham whirl by. He uncrossed his arms. "TT. No. I just want to go home, Richard."

After four years of trying, Dick had finally managed to get Damian to call him by his first name. The boy had protested he would not call his mentor by his idiotic nickname, so Richard would have to do.

Dick sighed, thinking back on his original dilemma. As usual, Bruce was too busy saving the world to be there for his teenage son.

Things were just going from bad to worst with the teen.

* * *

Near the signaling bat symbol, a figure was waiting in the dark.

The commissioner was awaiting the feedback for the night about the possible large crack cocaine shipment that the Bat Family had intercepted.

The Bat and his partner appeared out of the shadows on the rooftop, approaching the commissioner.

Years ago, Commissioner Gordon would've jumped from being startled by the Bat's silent stealth. Something he was never able to get used to.

Yet that was James Gordon. The current commissioner knew those skills and that life all too well. After all, she was once a part of that nighttime war on crime.

Barbara Gordon, dressed in commissioner's uniform and her long red hair tied in a low pony tail, looked up to meet the covered eyes of the Batman's cowl.

After her career as Batgirl for almost eight years, Barbara was brutally attacked. The Joker's bullet had paralyzed her from the waist down, effectively ending her vigilante career. The red head used her vast intelligence and superior hacking skills to feed information to all the heroes of the world, becoming Oracle. However, after five years of being Oracle, the former Batgirl was given the opportunity she'd always had in the back of her mind; regaining the mobility of her legs. She was taken to a South African clinic, where an experimental surgery would be attempted.

Bruce Wayne personally funded her surgery, feeling it was the least he owed her after failing to save her from Joker's insane fury. He had always blamed himself for her paralysis, just as he blamed himself for his second robin's death.

The procedure had been a newly developed neural transplant surgery, which eventually, with a year of extensive physical rehabilitation, allowed her to walk and run again.

Barbara had taken up the role of Batwoman for a good number of years, after Kate Kane retired from the mantle. She was Dick's partner along with Damian, protecting Gotham together, like the good old days. During those nostalgic times, Dick and Barbara had attempted to rekindle their old romance. They lasted a few years together before the pressures of the dual personas and their different life goals split them up for the last time.

After James Gordon's condition worsened due to his cancer, he was forced to retire from the police. Barbara felt it was her responsibility to continue her father's work, especially his cooperation and team work with the Bat Family. Something any other commissioner would not be too inclined to do. And so for the past two years, Barbara has been Gotham's new commissioner, leaving behind her old hero life.

She still provides information to the Justice League through her old Oracle channels, but few know that. While she now works for law enforcement, her loyalty would always lay with the Bat Family.

Dick's lips slightly quirked up, but he quickly corrected himself. He refrained from letting such an out of character expression pass the stoic face of the Dark Knight.

While they'd broken up for the last time three years ago, the Grayson still retained some affections for his old friend. And he wondered how funny it was how history repeated itself. How they found themselves in these positions, continuing the work and roles of their respective fathers.

Instead, he nodded his greeting. "Commissioner," he said in the deep, raspy voice he'd come to adopt over the years in the cowl.

Barbara kept a stoic face as well as she greeted Gotham's protectors. "Batman,"she turned to face the Teen Wonder. "Robin."

The Teen Wonder scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "TT."

Batman signed internally. Since he was in a bad mood, Dick couldn't trust Damian to behave himself, even around someone he knew.

"I was informed that you've received a tip about a major import of cocaine coming into port of my city?" She questioned, getting straight to the point.

Batman nodded his head in confirmation. "Our informant tipped us off. The Newtown mob is moving a major shipment of crack cocaine through the Gotham River, using an unmarked vessel. It is still unknown when exactly the transaction will take place with the Gotham Mobelli gang. Red Robin is investigation as we speak. Word on the street is this weekend."

"How many armed men to retrieve it?"

"Dozens. All armed to the teeth," was the Bat's short reply.

"How much cocaine are talking about here?"

"Unknown at the moment, but from the sound of it, hundreds of kilos, if not more," he answered dryly.

Barbara nodded. "Thank you, Batman. I will inform my task force, and when you know more, don't hesitate to contact me. We'll need to help you with such a large-"

"We're the Dynamic Duo. We've handled bigger threats than a few bloody drug dealers, we require no assistance," Damian bit out harshly.

Barbara's face contorted in slight annoyance. While she was used to the boy's harsh comments, she wouldn't allow him to disrespect her that way now that she was their biggest ally.

"Well Robin, you are both capable heroes, yet you can't arrest all those men on your own. That's our job," she retorted. She turned her attention back to Dick.

"Keep me updated."

Batman nodded.

"How's Nightstar?" Sue casually questioned. Although she and Dick are still a bit awkward around each other, she is very fond of his daughter.

Grayson again fought the urge to smile. "She's well, training and honing her powers. It's difficult to learn without her mother to teach her, but she's getting there. I think she'll be leading the new Teen Titans very soon."

The red head grinned, pleased. Mar'i Grayson, or known as Nightstar, was a very capable heroine. She had the strength and tamaranean powers of her mother, but an inhuman grace, flexibility, and brilliant leadership that could only come from her father. She would no doubt be a great leader to the titans.

_Like father, like daughter_, she added mentally.

The Bat bid her a short goodbye before beckoning an irritated teen to follow him back into the darkness of the night.

Standing on the roof of the police station alone once more, Barbara couldn't help the sad smile that crossed her lips.

Dick always gave so much of himself to others. If only he tried to do something for himself for once.

* * *

On the ride home, Dick tried to reprimand Damian for speaking that way to the commissioner, but the boy simply ignored every word that came out of his mentor's mouth, looking out the window, watching the streets of Gotham roll by.

Dick sighed and increased the speed of the batmobile, hoping to arrive home sooner.

He cursed under his breath as he glanced at the clock tower in the center of the city, signaling that it was past three in the morning. And he had a board meeting at Wayne Enterprises in less than four hours.

_Ah, the joys of leading a double life_.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two entered the Bat Cave and Damian swiftly exited to the changing area, ripping off his mask and half mumbling to Alfred when asked how patrol went.

The hero stood and sighed as he removed the cowl from his head, running a hand through his raven locks. "How's Mar'i doing? Has she called?"

The butler replied, "Miss Mar'i is still completing her training at Titans Tower, Sir. But she called to check in early this evening, telling me she was doing well and would come visit next week. She has excelled in her evasion training with Mr. Logan, and is beginning her deflection training with Ms. Raven."

Dick nodded, pride swelling his heart. His little girl was growing up so fast. She would be a great leader for the titans once she finished her training with Raven and Gar, who left behind the Beast Boy persona years ago, now going by the name of Changeling. Mar'i needed to learn a few more essential skills on fighting powerhouses like herself, things he could not teach her.

"Trouble on patrol, Master Richard?" questioned the grandfatherly butler as he handed his older charge a glass of water, tilting his head in the direction of where Damian had gone.

Once a parched Batman downed the water, he wiped his lips to reply. "No, it was a routine patrol. I don't know what's up with him, Alfred. He's usually calm, but right now he's so rude and impatient. He hasn't been this way since he was thirteen. I have an inkling that it has to do with Bruce again. Bruce hasn't even called to check on Damian in almost a month. I know Damian feels neglected by his father, but this isn't the way to deal with it. I think it's because this is the third birthday Bruce hasn't even called him."

"There is an underlying resentment towards Master Bruce," the Englishman offered. "Master Damian was trained all his young life to idolize his father. Master Bruce is not what Damian expected, and he feels rejected due to the fact that Master Bruce still has a difficult time accepting him. I am also disappointed by Master Bruce's neglect of the boy. But," The butler set a hand on Batman's caped shoulder. "You have been everything for him all these years, Master Richard. You've been his partner, his teacher, and in some ways, his father figure. You have provided him with a steady guidance he sorely needs. Perhaps you need to realize this, as does he."

Without another wise word, the Englishmen departed for the house and left a very confused Grayson behind. He sighed once more and moved over to remove the rest of his uniform.

_Maybe it's time to give Bruce a call and give him a reality check_.

He glanced at the clock, sighing, feeling the bone deep exhaustion set in.

_After a few hours of sleep, of course._

* * *

Twenty-six light years across a vast amount of planets and stars in the Vega system, a certain beautiful Tamaraean woman was deep in dilemma.

Koriand'r, formally known as the heroine Starfire, was standing in her bedroom in the Tamaraean royal palace, pacing and nervously trying to decide the best course of action.

Kori had been forced to return to Tamaran seven years ago when she was informed that Galfore had been overthrown and that the planet was now in a civil war between rival families who wanted the throne. The high council demanded her return to wed the leading general of the revolt, General Ph'yzzon, in order to stop the blood shed and spare Galfore's life.

Since her father was long dead and her brother was still missing, there was no male And'r to take the throne as Grand Ruler. Komand'r, otherwise known as Blackfire, would have been called to wed the general since she was the eldest child of Myand'r. But considering her status as an intergalactic criminal and traitor, not to mention she was still in hiding, Kori was called in her stead.

Stsrfire had venomously refused, declaring she was a free woman and had no more ties to the obligations of the royal family since she'd named Galfore the Grand Ruler many years before.

But the planet was in extreme peril. Galfore's life was in peril. And worst of all, the high council had threatened to take her young daughter by force, even if it meant declaring war on Earth, and raise her as a proper And'r until she case of age to be married off to the general. Although Mar'i was only a half breed, they'd reasoned, she was one of the few individuals left with And'r blood, and she had inherited the rare star bolt powers from Koriand'r.

That had left Starfire with no other choice. It broke her heart, but Kori left Earth and annulled her earth marriage to Richard before entrusting him to care for their daughter in her absence. All she told her love was that she was needed on Tamaran. But she never told him the true reason that made her decide to leave.

Once she arrived on Tamaran, she took control of the situation, effectively stopping the civil war and married the general, becoming queen of Tamaran. The general was a handsome man, and he treated her with respect. But she was only a prize in his eyes.

Their marriage was obviously not one of love, but rather diplomatic. He attempted to persuade Kori to have sex with him on a number of occasions, but even though she and her true love were millions of miles apart, she remained loyal to Richard.

Years passed and Ph'yzzon never touched her. That was her condition for loyally staying by his side. Besides, he had plenty of concubines to fulfill his needs.

Tamaran was now stable and enjoying a time of peace. However, the time came for the true royal family to return to the throne. And Kori found the way.

She had been secretly skimming through neighboring planets, trying to find her long lost brother. It was time for the And'r siblings to join together and take down the Sulga family that overthrew Galfore. This manipulative family that has abused their power for too many years. And Kori was tired of bending to the will of the council. She wanted to return home. To be with her daughter, to see her old friends. And to see _him_.

A knock come at the door and Kori voiced for the person to enter.

An aging Galfore entered and regarded the woman he raised. "You called for me, my child?" He was informal and warm with her whenever they were alone. But around the council and her no good husband, he had to bow and address her as her highness.

Kori smiled. "Yes, Galfore. We have found him."

Galfore's eye brow shot up in surprise. "You mean-?"

"Yes. After all these years, we have finally found Ryand'r. He is on a planet called Otrocuson, just outside the Vega System. I have made contact with him. I have I informed him of the state of our family. He will come to our aid."

She hugged the elder tightly, tears swimming in her unearthly green irises.

"It is time for him to become ruler of Tamaran. And it is time for me to go _home_."

"I must make contact with my daughter at once."

* * *

**So I'm still new to writing this so please forgive me if its not great but I think it's okay for a first chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Oh and a few things in the fic are actually from the comics, such as Batman Inc, Bruce giving Dick his blessing to keep being Gotham's Bat alongside Damian. This was before the reboot so it's that future mixed with the show.**

**Ph'yzzon was Kori's second husband in the comics though I'm slightly altering it. And the neural transplant is actually how Babs hot her legs back in the New 52.**

**thanks for reading, until next time guys!**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
